Memories
by Kyokugaisha Asumare
Summary: Flashes of the past are coming back to Axel as he sleeps. Confusing as it may be, he's hungry for more on who he used to be. The good thing is that his friend Demyx is going through the same thing, having been friends even then. Or is it? Axel X OC
1. Ch1: Delilah

Memories

**Memories**

**Chapter1: Delilah**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way in the least, slightest, possible form. I do not own Axe – the flaming smex-, nor do I own his past. So yeah, this is made up completely on whim. The only character I own is the OC in here, and no bashing her, it's not a permanent pairing._

_Axel: Hey, are you going to use my real name, and not my Organization name._

_Kyoku: Erm… If I can find it on the net, until then, no. It'll just be a line. _

_Axel: damn._

_Kyoku: But in the story I'm making you a senior in high school, and Demyx will be in there as your best friend!_

_Demyx: YAY! Thick as thieves! Ha-ha!_

* * *

"Hey, -- , what do you want to do?" A bored voice questioned. The redhead sat up letting his green irises scan the scenery before letting them land on his friend. The brunette beside him was staring at the sky with blank sapphire eyes. They soon shifted over to look at him, the expression in them still bored as the hours before.

_Demyx…?_

The redhead sighed, his eyes returning to the sky for a moment of thought. What was there to do? The town wasn't a very lively place. Here they sat, on top of the hill just outside town, with nothing to do in the after school hour. There was still plenty of time before the sun would set, plenty of hours to kill, and yet nothing came to mind to entertain them.

_What is this place…?_

He sighed, "I dunno, there's never anything to do. If we had money to spend we could go to the arcade… but now that place is over run by scrubs…" He pushed himself to his feet, kicking at his bag. The crinkle of paper sounded from inside, along with the clatter of pencils knocking together. "Got any ideas, -- ?"

_It feels like… home…?_

The brunette stood then, picking up his bag in the process. "I don't know, man. This place is such a drag. I should have brought my guitar…" At the mention of it, his face lit up. "Hey, why don't we go pay _her_ a visit? She should be done with her homework by now."

'_Her'? Who's 'her'?_

The redhead grinned, "Yeah, Bookworm would be happy to see us."

* * *

Axel opened his eyes slowly, sleep still fogging his mind. What was with that dream? Demyx was in there, wasn't he? Who was that girl they were talking about? The Nobody rolled over, his emerald eyes staring blankly at the wall.

The blankets were twisted around his body, probably from moving so much in his slumber. He knew he had to get up sooner or later, but something in his mind was telling him to go back to sleep, to finish the scene. He felt like that dream was important in some way. So instead of forcing himself out of bed, Axel closed his eyes and returned to that grassy hill in his subconscious mind.

* * *

The two of them were walking into town, smiles and smirks playing across their faces. They passed by crowds of people passing to the shops on the streets, and others who were just standing around to chat. The two weaved through the crowd with ease, slipping past several homes. The buildings changed around them from shops to offices, and then into clusters of homes.

Few words were spoken between them as they moved, but every now and then they'd catch each other's eye and grin. The house came up quicker than expected, and the two picked pebbles from among the grass and tossed them at the second story window. They made contact with a sharp, small _tink _before falling back to the ground.

"Bookworm!" the redhead called to the window, tossing another pebble. "Hey, Bookworm, open up!"

Seconds later the window opened, and a girl climbed out to the small strip of roof in front of it. Brown wavy locks hung down past her shoulders, turning to curls at the end. She was still dressed in her school attire, like the other two were. The pleat skirt swung lightly around her thin legs. Her shirt was untucked as it always was, but her tie was loosened. "Would you guys seriously stop throwing rocks at my window? That's so old school." Once seated on the stretch of roof, she looked to them, her chocolate irises matching her hair.

The fire-haired teen dropped his bag first and started up the tree that gave them access to the strip of roof outside her window. Climbing up wasn't much of a hassle, and the jump space between the tree and the roof sometimes gave a rush of adrenaline if attempted at night. "Being old school is fun, you know," he retorted to the brunette female's remark.

"Yeah, well, at least stop calling me 'Bookworm'. My name's Delilah, '_got it memorized'_?" The girl was grinning, having stolen her friend's line.

-- only laughed and sat beside the girl. "Alright, alright, Delilah, I think I can manage that."

Delilah was a girl from their class, normally timid. -- and -- first met her when they were assigned a group project. They needed one more person, and she needed a group. She had turned out to be a pretty cool person; she just didn't know how to interact with new people. She read a lot, but she was more down to earth now after spending time with the two of them.

Soon -- was up on the roof as well and took a seat on the other side of Delilah. "If you haven't guessed already, we're bored out of our minds."

Delilah laughed, "So then I'm the last resort, huh? That's flattering."

"Huh – no! I didn't mean it like that," retorted, flustered by her words. "You're not a last resort! Not at all!"

"In fact," the redhead interjected, "We came because we knew you'd have an idea of something to do. Mullet boy over there doesn't have the brains to think up something."

"Hey, I'm not stupid, and you couldn't think of anything either," the other teen male remarked.

-- chuckled again, "I never said I wasn't,"

The brunette boy huffed, his cheeks tinting in embarrassment.

Delilah giggled, leaning back on the palms of her hands. "Alright, alright. If you want, the two of you can chill out with me, my parents aren't home right now anyway. They're still working."

The redhead grinned, feeling a warming sensation running through his veins. "Sweet."

* * *

"-xel…..el….ax…"

Axel rolled over again in his bed, trying not to slip out of the dream. He didn't want to loose the happy feeling this girl seemed to give him. He groaned, her smiling face fading from his mind's eye.

"Axel! Damn it, man, get up!"

Axel was then aware of a pillow hitting him, but he turned again, desperately trying to grab the dream back. No, he didn't want it to end just yet.

"Move Roxas, I got this," another voice snickered.

Seconds later, Axel jumped up with a yelp, now fully awake despite his struggle. Ice cold water dripped from his form, and drenched his sheets. He swore loudly, kicking covers off himself as a shiver raked his spine. "You guys are bastards!" he snapped at the two in his room.

Standing beside the bed, grinning, was Demyx and Roxas. Roxas tossed aside the pillow in his hands, a satisfied look on his face. Demyx was twirling his bucket, looking more amused if anything at all.

"It had to be done," the brunette retorted in a sing-song tone of voice, "you wouldn't wakey-wakey, and we have plans today."

"Bite me," Axel groaned, falling back onto the wet sheets of his bed. He'd never get back to sleep now, not even if he dried his bed. Great, just great.

"Aw, come on, Axel. What's wrong? Didn't get enough sleep last night?" Roxas questioned, sitting on the bed.

"No, I just didn't want to wake up… I had a dream… that I didn't want to loose…" the redhead replied, staring at the ceiling of his room. He couldn't remember what she looked like any more. Only that she looked simple, and that simplicity was stunning to him. What was her name…? It began with a 'D', didn't it? "Delilah…" he muttered after a long period of thought, ignoring whatever his two friends were saying.

The other two stopped, looking at the flame-bringer. "Who's 'Delilah'?" Roxas questioned, while Demyx remained in silent shock. Something about that name was familiar to him, it was written all over his face.

Then, once more, the red head sat up. Axel ran a hand through his locks of red hair. "Guys… I think… I think I dreamt about my past."

_

* * *

_

Yay! There was the first chapter! Whoot! Alright, please tell me how I did. I've never done a series before, and I pray I got their characters right. I think it turned out alright, since I don't really have this thing planned out. I'll have a little plot for it later, but I do have then ending all ready for when I want to finish it.

_Please review, it would mean a lot to me. I'm still somewhat of a newbie at this stuff._

_Thank you so much for reading this story!_

_Kyokugaisha Asumare._


	2. Ch2: Names

Memories

**Memories**

**Chapter 2: Names**

_Disclaimer: Yet again – must I really say it – I do not own Axel. No matter how much I wish it, his flaming smex shall never belong to me. Nor do I own Demyx, the lovely water smex, how sad it is for me. Again, the fact of their past is not set in stone, I'm just writing. Also! I have found names. It is unsure if it is their true names… Only Axel's has the potential of being true according to message boards._

_Axel: So then what's my name?_

_Kyoku: Lea, and it's pronounced 'lee' so it's a unisex name._

_Axel: …I see…_

_Demyx: and what about me?_

_Kyoku: Uh… I picked Dyme, it sounded decent._

_Demyx: …oh… okay._

_Kyoku: Er, okay, let's get started! Hahahahahahahahaha…ha….ha ha…. Hahahaha…ha…_

* * *

There was so much noise; it was giving him a head ach. _Make it all go away, I want to sleep._ He was aware of someone nudging him, aware of people calling his name, but he didn't want to move, he was trying to sleep, couldn't they see that?

"Get up, we're going to miss all the good food if you don't move your lazy butt." He knew that voice, which was…_Demyx_… Dyme, that's right, his best friend since grade school, right? The redhead lifted his head lazily, only to peer straight into another pair of chocolate-colored eyes. For a moment, he didn't know what he was looking at; he just sat there, staring into the wide pretty eyes. His brain was still sluggish from his nap, and couldn't register who he was looking at, but he knew those eyes, those pretty innocent eyes…

"Ne, Lea, you coming with us to lunch or not?" the sweet voice filled his ears, pulling him further from the mist of sleep. Suddenly the light bulb in his head lit up, and he was awake at last.

That was Delilah's voice, and her pretty brown eyes he was staring into. His heart suddenly fluttered in his rib cage, and he sat up straight, at his leisure of course. "Yeah, yeah, I'll come, don't worry…" he answered, yawning as he stretched. He slept through class again and got away with it once more, the thought made him grin. What was he in class for anyway? He was a senior, and it wasn't long until graduation.

"Well then come on. Like I said, if we don't hurry, we're not going to get any good food," Dyme was hungry as always, eager to get to the lines and have his fill of food. "I don't want to get stuck with yesterday's leftovers."

"Alright, alright, Jesus, stop complaining, will you?" Lea scooted out of his chair, leaving his bag at his desk, no one would dare to touch it, and he knew that. "Well then, shall we?" He slung his arms across the shoulders of his friends, pulling them closer to him. "What are we in the mood for, hm?"

"Anything that will fill my gut," Dyme replied as usual. The two of them then looked over to Delilah, who stared a head for a while, before realizing they were waiting for her input.

Her chocolate irises shifted their gaze to meet the two teen's stare, and then blushed, her face heating under their stare. "I-I don't know. It doesn't matter to me…" she answered, fidgeting slightly under their gaze. "I don't have much to spend today, so whatever I can get is alright with me…"

"Don't worry, Delilah, Dyme will treat us to lunch today," Lea grinned as Dyme stopped, slipping out from under Lea's arm.

"To hell with that. I'll treat Delilah, but you're on your own," Dyme shot back, his brows furrowed and a frown pulled down on his lips. The slightest hint of a blush could be spotted on his cheeks, but Lea didn't really pay any mind to it.

_Wait, Demyx… does he maybe…?_

"Fine, I'll pay for today's lunch – that means all of us – and you can pay for tomorrow's round," the red head grinned.

Delilah, who still had Lea's arm over her shoulders, looked up at him, "So then do I pay for lunch the day after Dyme?" she queried. A single short strand of her brunette hair slid out of the clip she had placed it in, allowing it to fall a little ways into her face.

Lea hadn't noticed before, but she had actually done something with her hair today. Normally she just clipped back the random small hairs that would fall in her face, and leave the rest down, but today she had it all pulled back into a pony tail, some strands were even braided. How had he not noticed that before? It was just so cute on her.

"Uh – Lea?" Delilah called, he had been staring at her, and she was blushing again.

He grinned, that was cute too. "Sorry, Delilah, you're just to cute." He paused, had he really said that? Oh well, they were friends, he could voice his opinion, right?

"R-really?" the girl squeaked, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah, you are," Dyme chirped in, "What Lea, didn't you notice it before?" The brunette said it as if he had seen it all along. Well, he probably had noticed it this morning, when Lea wasn't paying attention.

"Well… thank you, but, that doesn't answer my question," she laughed, and the sound was melodious. "You guys are just so weird."

"Weird is a good thing, didn't you know?" Lea pointed out, the grin still on his visage. "In answer to your question, Delilah, you don't ever have to."

"But that's not fair. If you guys pay for my food every day I'll feel like I'm using you," the brunette huffed, turning her gaze ahead once again.

"No, no, not at all. How about this? We'll take turns, but you can bring money for your own lunch just in case we don't have enough," Dyme offered.

Delilah thought this over, a hand to her chin. As she thought, they found their place in line for lunch. The noise around the cart was the worst, people shouting what they wanted as they crowded around, trying to cut in front of one another. "I guess that'd be alright…" she muttered finally.

Dyme and Lea grinned and tapped knuckles, sharing a silent victory.

* * *

Axel now sat at a table in the kitchen, a cup of hot coffee sitting in front of him, untouched. The steam curled up from the beverage and caressed his face, warming his cheeks. Another dream about that girl Delilah, just like the day before. Was this really his past he was seeing? He had heard his real name in that dream, hadn't he? The redhead raked his brain, trying to force it to the front of his mind again, but the harder he tried, the farther away it went.

"Damn…" he sighed, resting his chin on his propped up palm. All he could really remember was that girl's name. A little of her face came with it now, but it was really blurry. "Delilah… Delilah, Delilah, yeah… I've got it memorized now, don't I?" What was going on with him?

The sound of approaching footsteps made Axel lift his head, but only until he realized it was Demyx. "Oh, it's you…" he muttered. He felt so downhearted, and he couldn't think of one thing to remedy that. Why now of all times was he getting flashes of his past?

The water-wielder took a seat across from Axel, taking the coffee cup and drinking deeply from it. "Hey, that's my coffee, Dyme," he growled automatically, even though he knew he wasn't going to drink it himself.

Demyx almost spit the coffee back up, and ended up coughing violently instead. He put the cup down roughly, the glass clattering against the counter. "W-what did you call me?" A look of shock was set into the brunette's features. If he had a heart, it'd probably be fluttering in his chest as the surprise pumped him with a small rush.

Axel blinked, confused at Demyx's reaction, "What do you mean? I called you Demyx, that's your name."

He shook his head, his sapphire eyes never leaving No. 8's face, "That's not what you said. You called me something else. Axel, you called me by a different name, what was it?" That was his real name he had heard, he knew it. He needed to hear it again.

A lost look crossed onto Axel's visage. He had called Demyx by a different name, hadn't he? "Fuck, what was it?" he muttered, pressing the heel of his hand to his forehead. The fire teen closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. Once again, just as it had happened with his own name, Demyx's true name drifted away from his reach. He had called Demyx by hid real name completely on whim, without even thinking. Was that even possible?

Silence filled the room, and finally Demyx sighed, "You know what, don't worry about it, I'm bound to remember it someday."

"Have you… been having dreams, too?" The redhead questioned, his eyes opening into slits. If Demyx was having dreams about his past as well, then maybe they could help each other figure out what was going on. "Have you been having dreams about your past? Where we're in school together, and there's this girl—"

"Delilah," Demyx interrupted, "Yeah, I heard you say that name yesterday…" the brunette ran a hand through his hair as he slumped in his chair. "I thought you were just over reacting, but I think I'm starting to get those dreams now, too. In your dream, did we call her something else? Something other than her name…?"

"I think so… why?" Axel asked.

"Because I remember there being a girl in my dream, and we called her… 'Bookworm', I think?" the brunette attempted another sip of coffee, probably to try and clear his mind.

Axel stared at Demyx, that sounded right, "Yeah, I remember that…"

Maybe they'd be able to help each other out after all.

_

* * *

_

There we go! Another one down! I'm not attempting to do much outside the dreams, because no one really knows what they do in their free time. I may venture further into the awake moments later, I have some ideas floating around in my head. And Demyx stole Axel's coffee because that's what friends do, steal each other's food.

_That chapter was for my Ane-san, because she read the first chapter before I posted it, and she'll probably do the same with chapter too. I'm starting this series before I'm allowed to post up, so I'm passing time in a creative way! Yay!_

_I know Axel seemed a bit blonde in the beginning, but aren't we all like that when sleepy?_

_Thanks for reading, I can't wait for your reviews!_

_Kyokugaisha Asumare. _


	3. Ch3: Oops

Memories

**Memories**

**Chapter 3: Oops**

_Disclaimer: -sigh- I'm getting tired of these. I will never own anything that has to do with Kingdom Hearts, I am unworthy of even thinking I ever could. Axel and Demyx – no matter how much I wish for their smex – will never belong to me. Their souls shall never be mine to claim._

_Axel: Hah! Sucks to be you, don't it?_

_Kyoku: Shut up, at least I have my character in here, I'm grateful just to have that._

_Demyx: don't be mean Axel._

_Axel: but that's what I do…_

_Kyoku: alright, that's enough. It's okay, thanks Demy-chan. Now, let's not keep the readers waiting. Let the story commence!_

* * *

"What were our clues again?" Dyme questioned for the third time.

The three of them sat on the roof at the school, eating their lunch and chatting. A few minuets ago Delilah had brought up a riddle, and now the two guys were attempting to figure it out. It was pretty fun, being only allowed yes or no questions.

"Your clues were; the rope broke, the bell rang, the woman died," Delilah reiterated for the fifth time already. She was nibbling on a bag of chips, enjoying their attempts.

"Okay, so we know she was at the beach… and she wasn't near the rope or be bell, but they're connected to her death…" Dyme voiced. "So… was there anyone around who could have caused her death?"

Delilah shook her head, "Nope, no people."

The two looked to Lea, who was sitting quietly, seeming to think. He had been the one to figure out where it was taking place, and Dyme had figured the rest. He needed to think of something else. _If the bell didn't kill her, and there were no people around… she was at the beach, so…_ "Oh!" A little light turned on in his head, "Did seagulls eat her?"

The three of them burst into laughter at the thought. That seemed to happen a lot now. They'd all end up with their own inside jokes for later, and then always end up bringing it up in public, where they'd once again break into laughter.

"Are you guys thirsty?" Delilah offered, pulling out her coin purse to get some money. "My treat."

"Oh, yeah, anything's good with me," Dyme grinned.

Lea began to get up after Delilah, "I'll come with you, I don't know what I want—" The red head, thought he was much stronger than the brunette girl, was pushed back onto his butt by her hands.

"I'll get them, if you don't know what you want, I'll surprise you," she was smiling when she turned and headed to the door to the stairs. "While I'm gone, you guys can try to think of more questions."

The door shut, and there was no more chance to voice an opinion against her words. Leah shut his open jaw, cutting off the now useless retort he had prepared. With a huff, he lay back on the concrete of the roof, staring up at the cloudless sky, "Damn…" he murmured.

Dyme chuckled, "Wanted to get some time alone with her, didn't you?" he teased.

"What? No, man, I just didn't want her going by herself."

"She's a big girl, Lea," Dyme chuckled, "I think she can take care of herself, right?" By the tone in the other's voice, Lea could tell that Dyme was now regretting not going with her as well.

Lea shifted his gaze to where Delilah had been sitting moments ago, "You've seen how some other guys look at her, right? We're the only reason they don't talk to her, because they're scared of us. Delilah's a cute girl, and she's so timid around others that she'd be easy to snare…" Suddenly, Lea didn't feel like laying there. He sat up, and then pushed himself to his feet.

Dyme seemed to have caught on, "Hey, Lea, chill out. I know how things are, but you got to give her a little credit. Let's give her some time before going after her, I mean, she could be fine."

"What do you mean by 'we'? _I'm_ going, and you get to stay here and keep the birds off our food." Lea walked straight for the door, ignoring Dyme's complaints. He pulled open the door and entered the stairway, silently, he made his way down the stairs, only to find that Delilah was in the predicament he had expected.

Three boys were blocking her exit from the stairway, each trying to flirt. The brunette's lips remained closed, she didn't want to be rude and tell them to please leave her alone, but she was supposed to get the drinks. She desperately wanted to get through, and when she had finally summed up the courage to ask them to move aside, they would just ask her why.

"You guys, I really need to get those drinks," Lea heard her say as he walked up behind her. He reached out, placing his hand atop her head, and pulled her back. His action so sudden to her she stumbled back into him.

"Hey, Delilah," the word felt so odd on his cheeks, he'd called her 'Bookworm' for so long, "what's up? I though you offered to get drinks." At the same time, he sent the three guys a look, daring them to continue with their pointless gab.

The brunette looked up at Lea, surprised at his sudden appearance. "Uh – y-yeah, but these guys won't get out of the way…"

The redhead blinked his emerald eyes, "Really, and – uh – what guys would they be?" He chuckled to see Delilah look forward just as they three fled down the hall. Was he really that intimidating? "Come on, I'll walk with you."

The girl laughed, the sound almost hollow, "Thanks, Lea."

"It's what I do."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­It was quiet, really quiet. Axel opened his eyes slightly and looked around the dark shapes in his room. He looked beside him and saw a shape in his bed, almost that of a girl. _Delilah_. He suddenly though, sitting up in his bed. His stomach felt empty and icy cold, like in those moments of adrenaline, only this time he didn't have his heart to hammer in his chest.

Almost disappointed, Axel realized that the shape he has seen in his bed was just a pillow and a mess of sheets. It was just his mind playing a trick on him, and for some reason, the thought of that fact hurt. He sighed and lay back into the comfort of his sheets.

With how dark it was, it must still have been late. He had gone to bed early, hoping to get more hours of dreams, and yet he woke up again. A groan pushed its way past his lips and he rolled over once again, tangling himself in the blanket once more. He closed his eyes, and after a moment or so, he fell back into that dream he wished for.

* * *

The screen blared with images, but Lea wasn't paying attention to them. He was in his own little world, letting random thoughts drift across his mind, making his own captions to the images his eyes took in. "My name is Jennifer," he suddenly blurted out to the subtitled line, making his two friends laugh. "I am num-bah one for kung-fu ass whooping."

"Oh, so you say, but Ling-ching says my flicking can beat your kung-fu whooping of asses," Dyme retorted as the other person spoke with muted subtitles.

A moment passed in silence until Delilah realized they wanted her to join in, rather than just listen and laugh. "Oh, you want me in? Are you sure? Because I already have your asses whooped, I'm Chuck Norris."

Another round of laughter sounded before Lea managed, "Oh, no, Not miss-tah Norris. I no keep up with dat."

"Yeah, he can kick your ass yesterday!"

The first person - who Lea was doing voices for - suddenly fell, and Lea cried, "Oh no, I think he did, my ass!"

Delilah laughed and playfully punched Lea, though he almost didn't notice it. "You guys are so lame," she giggled from her seat between them.

It was a Saturday and they had spent all day at Lea's attic room, watching one stupid movie after another. It was now getting into the later hours, though the exact hour was hidden behind a clutter of objects on the nightstand.

Even though they had basically sat around all day, Lea was actually pretty sleepy. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he'd already seen this movie about six times already. Later in the movie he began to space out, zoning in and out of blank periods of sleep. At one point he was faintly aware of Dyme having to leave because of his parents.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but he felt something nudge him. He groaned and moved falling against something, which gave way under his weight. Lea heard a squeak, and opened his eyes, he had stopped himself just above a face. Had he fallen asleep again and moved against someone? He knew he used to do that as a child. He couldn't figure out what happened, but he knew one thing. Those surprised brown eyes belonged to his very cute friend Delilah. He remembered once that he had imagined what it would be like to kiss her, to taste her lips, but he couldn't do that, not between friends, besides, he and Demyx had promised they'd talk about that stuff tomorrow, when she couldn't come over.

He knew how close he was to her, she knew it too, which made her cheeks such a lovely scarlet. He was tempted to try, but she was… he couldn't, could he? She parted her lips to say something, but Lea wasn't thinking clearly, and he didn't give her the chance to ask him to move. Seconds later his lips were pressed to hers softly. He kept himself restrained, he knew better than to be rough with Delilah.

Suddenly Lea was aware of a sharp sting across his cheek, and he pulled away from her. Now he'd done it, he knew he shouldn't have. "Sorry—"

Delilah pushed him back, and he let her. Her hand reached up to cover her mouth as she quickly fled form his room. He heard her footsteps as she descended, and then finally, the closing of the front door.

The realization of what he did dragged itself painfully across his mind, making itself known once again. His fist hit the couch, bouncing a bit after the contact. He grit his teeth, furious with himself, "Damn it…"

* * *

Axel jolted awake to a certain feeling he knew well, that sweet feeling of relief. He let out the air that had been trapped in his lungs. His cheeks were flushed, and he was breathless. The dream was hazy, just like all the others were when he first awoke. Although he couldn't recall what the dream had been about, he was certain of one thing. It was something that wasn't meant to happen, at least, it wasn't intended for that moment.

Oh, right, he was certain of another thing.

He had to wash his sheets today, too.

_

* * *

_

Kyoku: Hahahahahahahahaha, alright, there's some funny in that last part. I'm sorry, but that just kind of happened. You know how guys can be.

_Axel: dude, that wasn't even worth that kind of reaction._

_Kyoku: yes it was. It's not the best thing, but it can work. But yeah, that's this chapter. Please tell me how I did, I love reviews, or at least I think so. This chapter was, again, for my Ane-san, who's joke was put into this chapter. It's in the beginning, with the whole, 'Did the seagulls eat her?' that was her question. It was funny. Also! Just to tell you people, yes I do realise now how short the chapters are as to compaired on Word. I will try to fix that. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed it._

_So, once again, I thank you for reading this story._

_Kyokugaisha Asumare._


	4. Ch4: Problems

Memories

**Memories**

**Chapter 4: Problems**

_Disclaimer: I do not, and will not ever own Axel the flaming smex. Nor will I ever own Demyx the water smex. It is a depressing fact I am well aware of._

_Axel: It's about time you stopped reading those stupid pairing stories on Quizilla and got back to work._

_Kyoku: Shut up, a girl can dream, can't she?_

* * *

"You did _what?_" Dyme's sharp remark made Lea flinch, his eyes narrowing as he avoided eye contact with the other. "Lea, what the hell?! Are you just stupid or something?!"

It was Sunday, and Dyme had come over like they planned. For a long while, they had just watched TV, Lea being too reluctant to start any conversation. Finally, he managed to say one line, and then wished he had kept it secret. All he had said was, 'I kissed her,' and Dyme became furious.

"We were supposed to hold off, Lea! We were going to figure all this shit out! What the fuck were you thinking?!" The guitar Dyme had brought over – which he had been strumming absently moments ago – was now cast aside on the couch as the brunette stood.

"Don't you think I know that…?" Lea muttered in response, his eyes intently focused on any activity outside his attic window.

"No, Lea, I don't think you knew, otherwise you wouldn't have fucking done that!" Though the redhead wasn't looking at his best friend, he could hear the emotions in Dyme's voice that splayed themselves across the brunette's face. "Great, just great," Dyme then groaned, slumping back onto his spot on the couch.

Great, now Dyme was getting all huffy with him. Lea turned from the window, "Instead of whining about it, why don't you listen to what happened, you idiot," he growled. It wasn't like he meant it to happen, he knew what he did was a mistake on his part. "I was half asleep, and the thought just ran through my head. I couldn't help myself. I know I fucked up, Dyme, so just chill out, I'll fix it. Don't get all huffy just because I kissed her first."

_That's right; Demyx likes her, doesn't he? I thought so…_

Dyme's head shot up, a look of horror on his features. "What the hell makes you think _I_ wanted to kiss her first?!"

Lea stared blankly at Dyme for a moment, brows arched, "First of all, your reaction says it all, and second… I'm your best friend, of course I'd notice… idiot. Delilah's cute, who could blame you?" He grinned at the last line, remembering how bright her eyes were when peering up at him on countless occasions.

"Yeah, but what if she's so upset about you're stupid kiss that she stops talking to us," Dyme remarked.

Lea's brows furrowed, he knew Dyme wasn't going to let this one go. The next snappy remark Dyme attempted wasn't allowed to finish. "Get out of my hair, Dyme, and out of my sight if you're not going to let it go! I fix what I fuck up, got it memorized? Now if you're not going to drop it, then get out!"

Silence broke between them, each staring the other down with glares set. After all the years of pointless little squabbles as boys, this was the one fight that could ruin the friendship forever if it went any further. Lea was able to see that, but could Dyme?

Finally, the brunette stood, grabbing the neck of his guitar. "Bit me," he snapped before leaving the room. The door slammed behind him as he made his way down the stairs. From the attic window, he could see Dyme crossing the lawn, heading back to his own home, without even a glance back.

Lea hit his fist against the wall; things were going from bad to worse. He stared out the window at the sky for a long moment, trying to plan his next step. "Fuck it…" he grumbled as he trudged to his desk at the far side of his attic room. He snatched the phone off its charger cradle and dialed Delilah's number on auto.

He held the phone to his ear as he slid down the wall, finally sitting on the floor. His head hung heavily as he listened to the automated ringing on the line, waiting for someone to pick up. One ring after another, and Lea was sure she wasn't going to answer. _Just wait one more… one more ring, and then I hang up. If she— _A click was heard on the other end of the line just then.

"_H-Hello?_" Delilah's hesitant voice leaked through the phone, and Lea's heart pounded harder.

"Hey, Delilah, it's me. Please, don't hang up. I need to talk to you…:

* * *

Axel picked at the food in front of him. He wasn't hungry, not in the slightest, but he needed something to get this bitter taste out of his mouth. Something about that last dream made him really… angry, he supposed. It was all fuzzy, but he could now remember why that dream had been full of such bitter emotions.

He had kissed Delilah.

That had to have been the stupidest thing he could have ever done before he became a Nobody, right? He sighed, stabbing at the slop on his plate once again before putting a bit of it in his mouth. It tasted alright. It was better than the flavor he had awakened to.

The clattering of a chair caught his attention, and Axel looked up to see Demyx taking a seat across from him, a similar plate of slop in front of him.

"Hey," the brunette grunted.

Axel didn't reply. He didn't want to reply, he was angry at Demyx. Why was he angry at Demyx? That part baffled him, but that didn't mean he was going to talk to the water-wielder. He just sat in his chair, playing around with his food, a glare set into his visage.

"Hey, Axel, you listening?"

The redhead lifted his head again to look at Demyx. Had the brunette really been talking? He hadn't heard a thing, although, he did have cases of selective hearing. His emerald eyes watched Demyx for a second longer, before looking back at his plate. Suddenly, he didn't feel like eating. He pushed away from the table, ignoring Demyx's attempts at a conversation.

"Hello, Axel. What the fuck?" Demyx attempted again, blocking the redhead's path. "What's your deal? I haven't done anything, so why are you ignoring me? Does this have to do with those dreams?" Axel didn't reply, making Demyx more firm in standing his ground. "What did you dream? What happened that's making you such an ass?"

"Get out of my hair, man," Axel growled shoving past the other.

On reaction, Demyx turned to Axel's retreating figure, "Bite me."

* * *

"Morning, guys!"

Lea looked up from his seat to see Delilah, smiling as she usually did, which was a big relief Monday morning. He couldn't keep the smile from sprouting on his lips, "Morning, Delilah," he greeted.

The other male seemed surprised by Delilah's cheerful behavior. Lea guessed Dyme had expected her to avoid them both because of Saturday. Lea chuckled; he said he'd fix everything.

Delilah actually seemed more cheerful than usual, and even though that made the redhead extremely happy to see, it also made him feel uneasy. His suspicions began to arise as they day moved on. The brunette girl wasn't hanging out with them during their breaks; in fact, he didn't see her at all when they had time. That made things between Lea and Dyme much more silent than usual.

At the end of the day, Lea managed to catch her on her way out. "Hey, Delilah!" he called, jogging to catch up with her. The brunette turned at his call, and actually stopped to let him walk beside her. "What up? I haven't seen you since this morning."

At that, her cheeks turned rosy pink, "W-well, you see… at first break…" Lea couldn't believe this; she was actually having a hard time tying to figure out how to explain her absence. She didn't have to come up with excuses. "At first break, Joshua, from our class asked if he could talk to me… and well…" She but her lip, contemplating what to say next.

"'Well', what?" Lea urged.

"He asked me if I wanted to go out with him some time. So I spent the day getting to know him…"

* * *

­_Kyoku: Ouch! What a place to leave off. I can't go much further, I don't have time at this very moment. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. My brain hurts from trying to come up with stuff… ow. That and this is my shortest chapter yet, double ouch!_

_Please review and tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate it!_

_Sorry, I will try to make them longer._

_Kyokugaisha Asumare._


	5. Ch5: Tears

Memories

**Memories**

**Chapter 5: Tears**

_Disclaimer: I will never own Kingdom Hearts, the fire smex, the water smex, or Axel's past. I hold no one in this story as my own except the OC; Delilah, and maybe a side character I bring up._

_Kyoku: Yay! Thank you all so much for reading the story!_

_Axel: Also, we want to thank WhiteWolfChickie for giving us a review!_

_Demyx: Yeah, now Kyoku's climbing the walls with joy._

_Kyoku: I'm doing what now?_

_Axel: You're starting the next chapter._

_Kyoku: Oh, right! Enjoy!_

* * *

Delilah looked like she was pretty happy, so then why did the two of them feel so down hearted. The fight between Lea and Dyme had calmed down after Lea told Dyme that Delilah had been asked out.

_"What do you mean?"_ He had asked Delilah that day, when she had told him about going out with Joshua.

_"Well, you said the kiss was an accident, so why is it a problem?"_

Now Lea was seriously regretting the fact that he told her that. He would rather have and awkward friend ship with the three of them, then just be without her in their group. Lea and Dyme were now on their way to the roof, to eat their lunch like they always did. On the way, they passed by Delilah, hanging around Joshua's group.

"That sounds ridiculous, Joshua, wouldn't it have been easier just to listen to your mom?" He heard Delilah question as they approached. He watched as Joshua roughly broke his hand from hers, a glare on his features. That's right, Joshua was sort of a troublemaker at home, wasn't he?

"Shut up! You don't understand, Delilah. I hate my mom, so don't start sounding like her!" Joshua snapped back, turning his back to her.

Delilah shrunk back, holding her hand to her chest, looking close to tears.

He took a lock of her hair in his hand, twirling it. She stiffened at Lea's action, but didn't move. He lowered his head, his lips inches from her ear. "Don't let him hurt you, Delilah…" he whispered before letting her hair slip from his fingers. With that, he walked on, catching up with Dyme.

"What did you say to her?" the brunette asked, clearly looking at Delilah as he waited for the redhead to catch up. Lea could feel her gaze on his back as he walked, but he didn't look back until he reached Dyme. When he did, she was just starting to turn away. He smiled, turning back forward.

"I just gave her a little encouragement is all."

* * *

His chakarams few back at him, their flames diminished, and he caught them, easy as always. Sparing seemed to be the only thing that could keep his mind busy enough to not think of those dreams. Axel summoned his flames again, creating a circle around him and his opponent. He sent the chakarams flying once again, forcing them faster with a breath of fire chasing their tails. "Burn, baby!" he shouted as the flames around his form protected him from direct hits.

The attack was blocked, and the hiss of water on fire brought steam to the field. Demyx's water doppelgangers were everywhere, and his music never skipped a measure of notes. The brunette managed to stay on tempo, keeling his minions moving. The water figures ran forward, gliding across the ground, swinging at the redhead. "Dance, water, dance!" he ordered, pressing them faster by increasing the note count.

"Would you stop saying that?!" Axel shouted, gaining ground on the water-wielder, "It's so annoying!" He thrust his chakaram forward missing the other by inches. His flames were dying, they'd been at this for an hour or so, he was running out of energy. Sweat beaded on his brow as he swung again and again at Demyx, who only brought forward more and more of the doppelgangers he had left.

Suddenly a third jumped through the flames, blocking both Nobodies attacks. Oathkeeper and Oblivion, Roxas' two keyblades, held both their attacks back. "Draw," the blonde declared.

The two relaxed, their weapons vanishing in time with the keyblades. Roxas had been the referee, and he had called it right, both Axel and Demyx were on the edge of collapsing. "Good match, Demyx," Axel complimented, a grin adorning his face, "Sorry again about the little quarrel yesterday."

"Don't worry about it, it's the dreams that's doing it to us. They seem to leave us with the leftover emotions in the dream. Yours just happened to end on a bad note, that's all," Demyx grinned with a shrug. "Just try to warn me next time, alright?"

"Sure," Axel nodded.

* * *

It had been three weeks, and he still didn't treat her to Lea's liking. He ridiculed her when she spoke, and around others, he flaunted her as a piece of eye candy. This guy was an idiot, and it was so painful to watch him use Delilah like that.

Delilah let out a little cry as the soda splashed on her front, "This is diet, you idiot!" Joshua snapped, "God, cant you get it right? Go get me another!"

Lea watched as Delilah ran off to get him another drink. Gritting his teeth, the redhead got to his feet and walked over. "Hey," he called. As soon as the boy turned to look at Lea, he slugged him clear across the jaw. "She's not your maid, or some idiot you can order around. She was happy when you asked her out, but now you're treating her like shit. You better watch yourself," he growled before turning to walk after Delilah. He could hear Joshua's shouts behind him, but they fell on deaf ears as he made his way down the halls.

He found Delilah in front of the vending machines, holding a soda. She just stood there, her back to him, as if trying to figure out if he would throw this one at her as well. As he drew closer, he could see her shoulders shaking, he could hear her muffles sobs and she tried desperately to push them back.

Lea wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his cheek atop her head. He shushed her gently, letting his face lower to settle at the crook of her neck. "It's alright, Delilah… you shouldn't have to deal with him, not any more…" He lifted his head a second later, taking the can of soda from her. He let it drop in the nearby trash bin, and kept one arm around her. "We can ask Dyme to get your stuff if you don't want to see him."

Without a verbal answer, Delilah turned, letting her arms hold her to him. She cried, and Lea felt it full at his heartstrings. It was obvious to him now that the kiss he'd given her wasn't an accident, it was him acting on his heart's will. He'd let her take her time, let her heart heal, and then he'd keep her safe, for as long as she wanted.

The redhead let his arms hold her again, burring his face in her hair. He took in her scent, letting her presence overwhelm him. "It's alright, Delilah, it's alright. You can cry all you want…" _I'll never let anyone hurt you…_

Next thing on his list… was probably to go and beat Joshua senseless… just so _he'd_ feel better.

_

* * *

_

Okay, so maybe a little fast… but teenagers like us are fickle people, aren't we? So… us, I guess I'll wait for at least three reviews before the next chapter comes out. That way it'll give me some time to plan out something good for the next chapter. Maybe another little fight between friends, who knows.

_Axel: You should plan something good for Dyme before… well, you know._

_Kyoku: Yeah, I know, he's going to … well, yeah, it's going to happen soon…_

_Demyx: man… that's going to piss me off… oh well…_

_Thank you for reading!_

_Kyokugaisha Asumare._


End file.
